


I Hear A Symphony

by bombyahv



Series: Lukanette’s Playlist [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette Head Canon fic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Loves Luka Couffaine, Singing lukanette, and everyone listens, and short, back of class love, but cliche, but i had this head canon so, its cute, luka goes to francois dupont, they sing at the back of class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombyahv/pseuds/bombyahv
Summary: “I used to hear a simple song...That was until you came along” <3When Luka started singing that..Marinette knew he wanted her to join...so she did.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette’s Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216769
Kudos: 27





	I Hear A Symphony

Marinette and Luka sat in the back of class, using that free time to snuggle up closer to each other and enjoy the others warmth as Mme. Bustier went to go get someone to fix the heater. 

It was just comfortable silence between them until- 

“I used to hear a simple song...  
That was until you came along”

Marinette looked up at Luka and giggled. She knew he wanted her to join by the look on his face. 

Sighing, she did so. 

“Now in its place is something new  
I hear it when I look at you”

They closed their eyes as they sang their little duet softly, Marinette snuggling closer into his chest. 

As they did so, they attracted the ears of the other classmates. Especially Alya who scrambled for her phone to record. 

In sync after the long pause, they continued.

“With simple songs, I wanted more  
Perfection is so quick to bore” 

“You are my beautiful, by far  
Our flaws are who we really are” Luka winked at Marinette, who blushed and hid her face in his chest. But that didn’t last long, considering they chose to end the small song there and give each other a small peck.

”I love your voice Ma-Ma-Marinette~“ 

“Let it goooo!” Marinette whined. “so can’t help the stuttering..” 

“Don’t then. It’s cute.”   


“Oh stop with the flirting.” 

On they went, not noticing the looks on their classmates faces with happiness for the couple. Marinette let go of Adrien and found happiness in Luka. 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s kinda bad but i wanted to take my chance to write while it rains. rain is so calming to me. 
> 
> I didn’t proofread or anything so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> anyways, let me get my starbucks.


End file.
